The present disclosure herein relates to a lithium battery, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a sulfide-based solid electrolyte.
As the significance of energy storage and transformation technique increases, interest in a lithium battery is largely increasing. The lithium battery may include an anode, a separator, a cathode and an electrolyte. The electrolyte plays the role of a medium for the movement of ions between the cathode and the anode. Since the lithium battery has high energy density when compared to other batteries, researches on the lithium battery are actively conducted. Recently, the lithium battery is applied in an electric vehicle as well as a portable electronic equipment such as a smart phone or a laptop computer. For a medium and large size lithium battery, the accomplishment of stable and good performance under a severe operating environment is required.
The electrolyte of a lithium battery may include an organic liquid electrolyte and an inorganic solid electrolyte. The organic liquid electrolyte includes a lithium salt dissolved therein, and is widely used because of the high ionic conductivity and the stable electrochemical properties thereof. However, the organic liquid electrolyte includes many defects concerning stability due to flammability, volatility, and leakage thereof. Among the inorganic solid electrolyte, a complex solid electrolyte receives attention on the bases of its high conductivity, low processing cost, and stability.